King of Pain
by blackwolf828
Summary: This is my take on gods and demigods in modern times and how they interact with each other. This is also more or less a way for me to explain chronic pain through gods and how I work through it. This will include more then just the Greek pantheon so sit back and enjoy Takeru's journey through the bs of the gods. (I will try to update it as quickly as possible)


**T** **his is not a happy story, there are no happy endings here. My name is Takeru Wheeler and if you are reading these journals I'm probably dead by now. I've released these journals to expose how cruel the gods of all pantheons are and to show that we are nothing more then toys and puppets to the gods. They exist and gain power because we worship and remember them. We need to stop this now before they ruin our world and bring their wars down to us. So please read my journals and pass these along before it's too late.**

 **Ch 1.**

 **I woke up to the crash of thunder and lightning flashing brightly overhead as rain starts pouring down onto my head. I groan loudly and stumble to my feet as my long thick shaggy black hair falls in front of my eyes, completely drenched already. "Thank you so very much dad," I snarl up at the clouds and bundle up the old winter coat I've been using as a blanket for the past 4 years. The rain starts to slam down even harder as the roar of the rain starts to become deafening, and I run out of the alley I was sleeping in, heading towards a relatively dry doorway of a shop on the main road in town, as my clothes become completely soaked through. I sit down in the doorway and bundle up in the ratty old coat as I start shivering while watching the lightning flash over and over in the cloudy night sky.**

 ***Ok so maybe before we go any further into this I should explain who I am, and why I'm living on the street. As I already said in the first page of this journal my name is Takeru Wheeler, I am 21 years old as of the time of this journal and I am currently homeless. It's been 4 years since I have had a place I could really call home. With my mom Emily, my step-dad Jack, my little step-sister Allie and my best friend Alex Michaels, who we pretty much adopted, we lived a nice happy life altogether for 5 years after taking in Alex, up until I hit my 17** **th** **birthday that is. We were all gathered around our dining room table in our moderately large house in a small town, called Hasbrouck Heights, 21 miles outside of New York City, when the wind started to pick up and howl outside. The walls started to fall away in pieces as the wind continued to grow ever stronger and 6 weasel like creatures, with fur like hedgehogs and the cried out like dogs as they rode down on dust devils and started to tear into my family with sickle like nails that were as sharp as razors.**

 **I don't know if they could see what was really happening to them or not, but with in a minute my family was torn apart and these demons or whatever were heading towards me. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as I felt a searing hot sensation on the back of my left hand and I stumbled forward into the waiting claw of a demon as it tore apart my right cheek in a single slice. You tend to notice the oddest things when you are facing your death, for me all I could think about was how there was a distinct lack of blood from such a brutal act, and then suddenly my mind was blank except for a single word, "Kaminari!" I didn't even realize I had shouted it out loud but as soon as I had said it a bolt of lightning struck the middle of the room sending me flying back into a wall that knocked me out for a few hours. I had woken up in the middle of the rubble of my once nice house as rescue workers worked to retrieve the bodies of my family. I weakly raised my left hand and looked at the writing on my hand that I could somehow read despite never actually learning Japanese,** **雷** **.**

 **So there you have it, I woke up in Hackensack Hospital a day later, they ultimately discharged me a few days later after stitching up my cheek, the police chalked it up to a random act violence eventually when they couldn't come up with any leads, since mortals can't see monsters, and I was now marked with my birth fathers power on my hand. As you can probably tell by now, from my use of the word mortals, and the fact that I can see monsters, I am a demigod, and my godly parent is Raijin, the Japanese God of lightning, thunder, and storms. Thankfully though, I'm not the last Wheeler alive, my older brother of 5 years who left when I was 13, is out there somewhere and is a son of Raijin. Now for better or worse I was thrown fully into the world of gods and monsters, and I am going to make those wind spirits regret fucking with my family. Anyway enough with the backstory, back to the real reason why your reading these journals.***

 **Lightning strikes one of the smaller shops on the Boulevard, illuminating a tall man in armor that, unless I'm seeing things, was flowing liquid. The man was carrying a long wicked scythe with a blood red blade and started spinning the scythe, cutting down lampposts and cleaving into buildings, as he walks down a side street. I get up, grab my ratty coat, cover my head with it, and try to sneakily follow the man down the street to an empty lot. Three hooded women appear in blinding flashes of light, and I look away for a few seconds instinctively. I look back to see a fourth women amongst them in a softly glowing silver dress, and I can hear the clanking of chains but aside from that I can't make much else out. The man walks over to the women in the silver dress, raises his scythe, and starts to cut downwards to her neck as I shout out, "Kaminari!"**

 **The symbol on my left hand glows gold and lightning strikes in the man in his flowing armor, sending him flying backwards as I run towards the four women. 'What the hell am I doing?!' I think as I slam into the closest women holding one of the chains, and as soon as I do my whole body feels like it's on fire, as though knives are being driven into my raw nerves over and over. The women in silver hands me a coin as I collapse to the ground, and the slightest of contact with her instantly makes my pain fade to the background. The man walks over to me, with just a slight scorch mark on his chest piece, and whispers to me as I lay helpless on the ground; " The gods of multiple pantheons have seen fit to spare you for now, but their protection will not last for ever son of Raijin." He kicks me in my solar plexus, walks over to the women in silver, and impales her in the chest with his scythe. "Lupe, Ania, Achus, kill any survivors of this wretched little town," demanded the man. "Yes lord Acheron," says the women I slammed into. The three of them bow and disappear as the women in silver starts to glow.**

" **I look forward to our next meeting, if you live son of Raijin." Acheron cackles and disappears in a column of light. I groan and collapse onto my back as the women shines brightly, and explodes in a massive burst of energy.**


End file.
